Pour une coupe de cheveux
by We Invented Friday Night
Summary: Durant l'épisode 2x22   A New York avant les Nationales Quinn se fait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, cela ne va pas laisser de marbre Rachel. Faberry.


Titre : Pour une coupe de cheveux …

Auteur : We Invented Friday Night

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Pairing : Rachel/Quinn

Résumé : A New York avant les Nationales Quinn se fait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, cela ne va pas laisser de marbre Rachel. Faberry.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour une coupe de cheveux …<strong>

Rachel rentrait à l'hôtel où tout le Glee Club avait pris résidence pour leur week-end a New York, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, en effet elle venait de chanter avec Kurt sur une scène de Broadway ! Une part de son rêve commençait à se réaliser, tout doucement ... Mais tout de même ! Cependant, tandis que sa carrière avançait, sa vie sentimentale reculait ... Finn avait été si parfait durant leur rendez-vous, les fleurs, le diner romantique, la musique ! Mais il ne s'était rien produit, pas de déclic, pas les papillons dans le ventre comme au début, comme ce jour dans l'auditorium lors de leur premier baiser. Après toute cette lutte contre Quinn elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'aimait pas Finn, elle n'en n'était plus amoureuse ... Elle se dit qu'au moins rien n'allait la détourner de son objectif : devenir une grande star a Broadway !

Rachel entra dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avec les filles, à sa grande surprise la chambre était calme, voire déserte ! Soudain elle entendit un bruit provenant de la salle de bain, elle se tourna et se trouva face à Quinn, cependant elle ne fut pas préparer à voir la blonde avec une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. La brune ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti, elle était totalement hypnotisé par ce qui se trouvait en face d'elle ! Les papillons dans le ventre, le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, les bouffés de chaleur, tout ce qu'elle aurait dû sentir lors de son rendez-vous avec Finn, elle les ressentait en cet instant !

« Quoi ? Demanda Quinn, t'as vu un fantôme ? »

Rachel finit un signe négatif de la tête sans lâcher des yeux la blonde à la nouvelle coiffure.

« C'est juste que tu es magnifique ... »

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, Quinn ne mit à rougir violement. Les deux chanteuses se regardèrent en silence, et la blonde se rendit compte que pour une fois, Rachel était plutôt bien habillée, ce qui la rendait encore plus jolie ... Stop ! Depuis quand elle trouvait Rachel jolie ? Et pourquoi elle continuait de la regarder comme ça ? Comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus ?

La respiration de la brune se fit plus hiératique.

« Oh mon Dieu Quinn, j'ai envie de t'embrasser ! »

Venait-elle vraiment de dire ça à voix haute ? Il semblerait ... Voyant que Quinn n'avait pas réagi, elle prit cela pour un encouragement donc Rachel s'approcha de la blonde. Quinn restait toujours immobile et regard la chanteuse s'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas ? Murmura Rachel.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu sais que je vais t'embrasser si tu ne fais rien ? Dit-elle toujours à quelques centimètres de ces lèvres.

-Oui. »

Puisque la blonde n'était pas disposée à lui résister Rachel combla l'espace entre elles.

Si Quinn avait vu les feux d'artifices lorsqu'elle avait embrassé Finn, là c'était carrément des soleils qui explosaient ...

Elle sentait les mains de Rachel autour de son cou, cependant elle, se sont ces bras qu'elle enroula autour du corps de la brune, elle la pressa contre elle, de peur qu'elle s'en aille. Petit à petit elle poussa Rachel jusqu'au lit, alors qu'elle allait passer à califourchon sur la chanteuse, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant rentrer les membres du Glee Club qui riaient ...

Quinn eut tout juste de temps de se détacher de la brune sans se faire remarquer.

« Wahou Quinn, super cette nouvelle coupe ! » S'exclama Kurt.

La blonde bredouilla des remerciements tandis que les membres du Glee Club s'asseyaient dans la chambre ne se doutant pas de ce qu'ils venaient d'interrompre. Les élèves parlèrent de deux choses, en premier, la nouvelle fracassante qu'ils venaient d'apprendre à savoir que Mr Schuster allait chanter à Broadway, puis ils parlèrent des chansons qu'ils devaient composer. Finn proposa un duo avec Rachel, ayant déjà en tête la chanson.

Cependant ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait en tête puisqu'à la fin de la dite chanson, il embrassa Rachel. Cette dernière compris dès l'instant où leurs lèvres se touchèrent qu'ils venaient de perde les Nationales ... Malgré cela elle ne le repoussa pas, car si c'était mal vu de s'embrasser ainsi, cela le serait encore plus si elle le repoussait ...

Comme prévu ils ne figuraient pas dans le top 10 à cause de leur baiser, ce que leur finit bien comprendre Santana ! Une fois que la Latina fut relativement calmée, Rachel pris Finn à part pour lui parler calmement.

« Ecoute Finn, je suis désolé si je t'ai donné de faux espoirs ... Mais toi et moi c'est finit ...

-Rachel je t'aime !

-Je ... »

La brune baissa les yeux, honteuse.

« Pas moi, enfin je ne t'aime plus de cette façon Finn et il va falloir que tu t'y fasses !

-C'est Jesse c'est ça ? C'est lui que tu aimes ?

-Non, c'est pas Jesse ...

-Il doit y avoir quelqu'un !

-Je t'en prie Finn, laisse tomber. »

Le chanteur soupira puis fit demi-tour pour rejoindre Puck qui l'attendait non loin. Rachel se mordit la lèvre, bien sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ... Quelqu'un d'inattendu d'ailleurs, mais elle ne savait même pas où elle en était avec Quinn.

Ce fut une fois qu'ils furent dans l'avion pour le retour vers Lima, que Rachel eu le courage d'aller à la blonde, cette dernière était seule avec un livre. La chanteuse parti s'asseoir à ses côtés en souriant, elle eu droit à un sourire à son tour de la part de l'ex Cheerios.

« Hey.

-Hey. »

Après ces éloquentes paroles s'en suivit un silence entre les deux lycéennes. Quinn décida donc d'engager la conversation, puisque c'était la brune qui avait pris l'initiative de venir.

« Donc, tu es à nouveau avec Finn maintenant ?

-Non ... Je lui ai dit après ... Hum ... Comment dire, l'excès de colère de Santana. »

La blonde se mit à rire doucement.

« Jesse ? Demanda cette dernière.

-Non je t'en prie ! »

Rachel la regarda et laissa son doigt parcourir le bras de Quinn.

« En fait c'est une autre personne qui m'intéresse.

-Oh, vraiment ? » Demanda la blonde, sentant sa gorge se sécher face au regard de la brune.

En fait Rachel était en train de la regarder comme elle avait toujours voulu qu'on la regarde, comme un objet précieux comme si elle était unique ...

« Oui, je me demandais si elle voudrait bien qu'on se voit cet été. »

Quinn sourit en se rapprochant d'elle.

« En fait on pourrait commencer à se voir dès maintenant ...

-Maintenant ? S'exclama la brune surprise. Mais, tu n'as pas peur de la réaction des autres ? Tes parents ?

-L'an dernier je suis tombé enceinte, et même pas de mon petit copain ... Je crois qu'au point où j'en suis je n'ai plus rien à perdre ... Je sais que le Glee Club sera toujours là pour moi. »

La blonde se rapprocha encore plus.

« Tu as peur Rachel ?

-Peur ? Rachel Berry n'a jamais peur ! »

Quinn se mit à rire avant d'embrasser la brune et contrairement à qu'elles auraient pu penser, personne ne se rendit compte de ce qu'elles faisaient. La blonde pris la main de sa nouvelle petite amie et se replongea dans son livre heureuse de se sentir aimer à son tour ... Elle savait qu'une fois qu'ils auraient atterrit à Lima des problèmes allaient se dresser face à elles, mais elle se sentait capable de les surmonter avec Rachel à ses côtés ...

**Fin.**


End file.
